1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatuse which mediates the transfer of a process request from a client computer to a file server, and a method for controlling the information processing apparatuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques of reducing the power consumption of a processing apparatus including a file server have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 4133459 (Document 1), a device for connecting multiple lines (a so-called hub) stores a request command for which a proxy response is to be performed, and its response information (the remaining amount of toner, etc.) in association with each other. The hub device, when receiving a request command for which a proxy response is to be performed, responds with stored response information, and when receiving a request command for which a proxy response is not to be returned, sends a wake-up signal to the processing apparatus before transferring the received request command. Therefore, the power saving mode of an apparatus connected to the hub device can be continued for a longer period of time, resulting in a higher power saving effect. Another technique has been proposed in which a printable office document is saved in a file server of an image formation apparatus, and therefore, a print command can be issued by a user operating an operation panel of the image formation apparatus without activating a printing application in a client computer.
There is, however, typically a predetermined limit on a process request for writing, reading, or the like of the file server, depending on the file format, the presence or absence of an access authority, or the like. Therefore, if all process requests are transferred to the processing apparatus (e.g., an image formation apparatus) without taking the limit into account as in the conventional art, the processing apparatus is frequently returned from the power saving mode to the normal power mode, and therefore, the reduction of power consumption is hindered.